


赌注

by olmsted



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olmsted/pseuds/olmsted
Summary: “伯纳德。”依旧是拖长音调的称谓，但此刻却带上了一丝溺爱。“我都教了你这么多东西，还要教你如何接吻吗？”
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley, Humphrey/Bernard - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	赌注

01  
“伯纳德，大臣出差一周，你很幸福吧？”汉弗莱在结束会议后问道，他将手里的咖啡放在了白色的托盘上。  
“说不上，有些工作不好开展。”伯纳德站起身送走了与会人员，抱着文件走回汉弗莱面前。  
“哦，伯纳德。”汉弗莱拖长语调，尾音千回百转，“大臣不在根本就是天赐良机啊，终于可以好好工作了。”伯纳德睁大眼睛，有些迷茫和惊异的天真模样让汉弗莱颇有些恨铁不成钢，“没他那些傻问题，灵机一动，整天操心报纸。伯纳德，有时候我怀疑大臣不上报纸，就感觉不到自己的存在。”  
满满都是尖酸刻薄的话语把伯纳德逗乐了，他爱死了自己的上司薄薄的嘴唇上下一碰，就能无声无息地把人损得体无完肤——尽管有时候自己也会受到无差别攻击，但这是他繁琐的日常工作中最喜欢的桥段，特别是当大臣没听懂汉弗莱的言下之意，还乐呵呵又憨厚不已地笑着的时候。  
伯纳德微微斜着脑袋看着汉弗莱，前者毫不掩饰的笑容看起来像一只没有任何攻击力的兔子，正轻轻地转动着耳朵，双目炯炯地看着他。  
“我跟你赌，他回到办公室，第一句话就是我的华盛顿演讲有媒体报道吗？”伯纳德一副认真听讲的模样惹得汉弗莱玩心大起，他灵机一动，向伯纳德抛出了这样的赌注。  
“赌多少？”伯纳德眨眨眼睛问道。  
“一磅。”  
“赌了。”伯纳德毫不犹豫地应允，他伸出手和汉弗莱的手紧紧相握，汉弗莱正惊异于首席私人秘书的爽快，就听到年轻人跳脱的声线中带着恶作剧成功的促狭，“他不会问的，从机场回来的路上他就问过了。”  
洋洋自得的笑容凝固在汉弗莱的脸上，几秒后，欣慰的微笑重新在他脸上出现：“有进步，伯纳德。”他从外套的内侧口袋掏出一英镑，递给笑得像只偷腥成功的狐狸的伯纳德，后者像接过荣誉奖章那般郑重其事又小心翼翼地接过纸币，将它妥帖地放好，上面还残留着爵士的体温，伯纳德用一秒的分神去感知这件事，他用指腹轻轻地摩挲着口袋中的纸币，片刻后意识到自己在做什么的伯纳德像一只受惊的兔子赶紧回过神来，将手从兜里抽出来，正襟危坐地坐在汉弗莱的面前。  
然而伯纳德的一系列小动作被汉弗莱尽收眼底，他向来以察言观色在白厅中著名，又怎么看不出年轻人一连串有点可笑、有点幼稚、想掩饰却并未成功的、又有点可爱的小动作呢？汉弗莱微不可见地挑起一边的眉毛，他正针对大臣的那番演讲在做一番指点，但并没错过伯纳德的表情在开心、惊慌又有些羞窘之间来回跳跃，年轻人薄薄的耳朵尖甚至有些发红。  
这些认知让汉弗莱在心底暗自发笑，他将注意力集中在自己的语句上，却还是被伯纳德挑了错。“您是指表明立场吧？”伯纳德小心翼翼地纠正道，汉弗莱立刻否定了他的话：“是站稳立场，免得让他脚底抹油跑了，来吧，大臣等我们很久了。”汉弗莱状似无意又实属故意地在年轻人的肩上轻轻拍了一下，走向大臣的办公室。  
“大臣，久等了。”和他预想的一样，大臣戴着他傻气的黑框眼镜，埋首在乱糟糟的办公桌上找着什么，他紧皱着眉头，那副焦急的模样几乎让汉弗莱以为他弄丢了首相给他写的私人信件。  
“伯纳德，你不是说有关于我演讲的剪报吗？”哈克没有抬头，也没有回应汉弗莱的话。更像是饿极了的孩子在找他的米布丁。汉弗莱在心里修正道。  
“是的，大臣。我放在盒子里了。”匆忙跟在汉弗莱身后关上门，刚在他身边站稳的伯纳德回答道，他的余光瞥见了爵士的嘴角勾起了一丝得意的笑容，汉弗莱不留痕迹地将手摊在了身后，还坏心眼地张合了两下，像只等待着投喂的章鱼。  
伯纳德轻声叹息，他有些遗憾地把一英镑纸币塞回了汉弗莱的手里，手忙脚乱地又找出两个钢镚。但他尝试着将那两个冰冷的金属制品放进汉弗莱温暖的掌心时，还未来得及将自己的手抽出，就被爵士轻轻地握住了。肌肤的触感像一道闪电劈在伯纳德的脑海里，他感觉到自己的脸一下子不受控制地红透，血液直冲上自己的头顶，甚至能听到自己的大脑发出开水般沸腾的咕噜咕噜声音。  
沉浸在报刊中的大臣并没有注意到面前的两个人之间的细微动作，但他发觉了伯纳德的异常，他用慈祥的语气关爱道自己的首席私人秘书是否感到不舒服却困惑地迎来伯纳德慌乱的摇头。  
大概是自己的办公室不通风，年轻人本就体温比较高的缘故吧。哈克简单地将事情的缘由归结于此，没有注意到伯纳德转身离开办公室时红得像鸽子血的耳尖。

02  
隔音并不算太好的木制门板被走出大臣办公室的伯纳德轻轻合上，他下意识地轻轻揉了揉自己的耳垂，自己都被难以置信的高温烫得哆嗦了一下。他走过门前狐疑地看着他的同事，不好意思地笑了笑，伸手挠了挠自己的金发。  
其实自己很早就对汉弗莱爵士有了除同事和上级之外更多的渴望和妄想，伯纳德早就放弃抵抗地承认了他的欲望，但他不确定汉弗莱是否发现了这一点。他确实——尽管意识到这个问题已经是在与汉弗莱共事很久以后了——总是在汉弗莱和时任大臣，特别是和这任有点呆萌的吉姆·哈克玩弄话术把后者绕得头晕眼花的时候双目炽热地望着汉弗莱，那目光里满含着敬佩和仰慕，甚至能称得上含情脉脉了。直到伯纳德和哈克单独相处的时候，大臣略有不满地问他：“为什么汉弗莱和我绕圈子的时候你不帮帮我？”这个问题伯纳德还能以常务秘书和大臣的对话不便插嘴为由搪塞，但下一个问题让他像直接吃了一闷棍，张嘴半天却不知道该说什么。  
“为什么你总是用一种崇拜的暧昧目光看着他？”哈克不满地嘟囔着，语言中几乎带有吃醋的意味，毕竟伯纳德是自己的首席私人秘书，首席，私人，秘书！伯纳德到底是误解了其中的哪个单词？  
伯纳德缄默，他本想下意识地辩驳，却在细细回忆了一遍自己的所作所为后发现无可反驳。幸而哈克不是死缠烂打的人，当然也有可能归结于他并不值得称道的记忆力，伯纳德还在默默思考该如何回答时，哈克便摆摆手让他出去了。  
这场非正式对话给伯纳德提了一个醒，他开始反思自己的行为，但那比大多数人都优越的牛津脑袋却在此刻犯了糊涂。这到底算什么？伯纳德在无数个深夜辗转反侧，睁着双眼盯着窗外的苹果树发愣，第二天的工作日顶着大大的黑眼圈在汉弗莱和哈克的每日例行的贯口下昏昏欲睡，又在汉弗莱不赞同的目光下惊醒。  
“最近工作不是很上心啊。”散会后，汉弗莱对紧张地跟在他身后的伯纳德说道。语气淡淡的，没有指责的意思，却让伯纳德像只警惕的猫，竖起了全身的毛。  
“在想什么呢？”他看了年轻人一眼。  
“在想你……的教导。”伯纳德喉头滚动了一下，差点把自己的真实所想抖落在汉弗莱面前。  
幸好汉弗莱并没有太在意伯纳德话语中微妙的停顿，只是浅浅叮嘱了几句便离开了。看着汉弗莱逐渐远去的身影，伯纳德才敢抬手拭了拭汗津津的额头。  
“如果有一个人，我是说如果。”伯纳德和他在牛津时期便相识的好友坐在咖啡店里，这样说道，“有一个人总是莫名其妙地关注另一个人，尽管确实中间有效仿的意思在，毕竟那个人非常优秀，是应该学习的榜样，但是又不仅限于崇拜和钦佩，又好像有些其他感觉，到底是什么情况呢？”  
“你喜欢她。”好友毫不留情地指出，那让刚呷了一口咖啡的伯纳德呛着了。  
“咳……喜欢？不可能。啊，不是在说我自己。”伯纳德手忙脚乱且毫无说服力地反驳道，尔后又小心翼翼地问道，“为什么这么说？”  
“你自己想想，你到底关注人家什么，想清楚了你自然也明白我的意思了。”  
伯纳德毫无意识地踩进了好友光明正大给他挖的陷阱，他皱起眉，用出了当年期末复习时的力气去回忆自己到底在关注汉弗莱些什么。他的周旋话术、他的行事方式、他的工作能力、他狡黠的微笑、他明亮的双眼、他身上的古龙水香味、他西装上的贝壳袖口……  
细节逐渐在伯纳德的脑海里填充起一个完整的汉弗莱，而这个想法吓了伯纳德一跳，仿佛他终于在漫长又黑暗的甬道尽头看到了曙光，却不是自己最初期盼的光景。他惊恐地抬起头望向自己的好友，后者在目睹了他的表情后差点笑出声。  
“你总算开窍了？”  
在后来的很长一段时间，伯纳德都极其后悔自己与好友的那场促膝长谈——那让汉弗莱一出现在自己面前，自己就开始控制不住地战栗。他开始痛恨自己敏锐的五官，将与爵士有关的一切细枝末节都纳入其中，而自己则像一个变态，下意识地捕捉他的气味、他的动作、他的一颦一笑……  
“哦……”伯纳德在汉弗莱靠近他的时候发出了绝望的叹息声，汉弗莱却以为自己的下属不慎得了感冒风寒，不然他这副双颊潮红、呼吸粗重的模样，又是为了哪般呢？

03  
其实伯纳德很早之前就认识了汉弗莱，早在进入白厅这个虎狼之窝前，两个人就已经有了纠葛。尽管伯纳德将他们的相遇场景记得清清楚楚， 却不知道汉弗莱是否还记得自己。他从来不敢赌汉弗莱拥有那天的记忆，所以也识趣地从未提起，他没有告诉过汉弗莱，汉弗莱曾是自己进入白厅的理由之一。  
彼时伯纳德还在牛津念本科，满脑子装的都是古典文学，从未对什么东西产生过渴望，在他那些欲望写在脸上的同侪们看来，他就像一只人畜无害的小白兔。他在一场酒会上第一次见到了汉弗莱，衣冠楚楚，端着金酒在人群中穿梭，游刃有余、气定神闲。伯纳德不是没有见过这种人，恰恰相反，这种人他见的太多了，第一眼反而并没有给他留下太深的印象。  
这场酒会名义上是邀请早已毕业的前辈们为还在学校的后辈指点迷津，其实也是已经在各个领域崭露头角的精英们伸出触角，互相将彼此纳入自己的交际网，顺便在尚且青涩的学弟学妹中挑挑拣拣，向获得青睐的抛出橄榄枝，培养自己的接班人。  
在整场活动中，伯纳德都显得兴致寥寥，汉弗莱倒是醉心于此，他身边围满了未来想加入公务员系统的年轻人，叽叽喳喳地向他问着些什么，而他也挂上和善的笑容，耐心地向他们解释，白厅里那些政治家们无伤大雅的轶事逗得大家笑得前仰后合。  
直到快要散会的时候两个人才打了个照面，尽管全程没有任何交流，但彼此对对方都有模糊的印象和自己的评价。汉弗莱觉得这个年轻男孩满脸挂着不谙世事的天真单纯——在很久以后他才发现，这只是表象——而伯纳德认为这位学长长袖善舞，最好不要产生太多的关系，万一被吃干抹净呢？他们互相在心里暗暗揣摩，直到一段时间后，伯纳德太猛然意识到对视的时间过长，已经陷入了足够长时间的静默。  
“啊，学长，您，您好。”伯纳德磕磕绊绊地张口，“我叫伯纳德·伍列。”  
“汉弗莱·阿普比。”汉弗莱轻轻握住了年轻人有点汗津津的温暖手掌，思索着什么样的对话才会让场面不至于如此尴尬。  
“你……”  
“您……”  
两个人默契地同时开口，又同时沉默，干瞪眼了良久，汉弗莱才清清嗓子问道：“你是什么学院的？”  
“我在莫德林学院学习古典文学。”伯纳德回答，他看到汉弗莱的眉毛挑了起来。  
“不错，不错。”汉弗莱颔首表示赞许，自己也曾修学于此，尽管已经毕业多年，但在处理政府繁杂的公文之余还是喜欢这些风花雪月，他甚至随口吟诵了几句诘屈聱牙的诗篇。  
汉弗莱的回应反而让伯纳德有些不知所措，在他的印象里，公务员本应是些古怪保守、脑子里只装着国家大事的刻板绅士，而他不小心把自己的内心所想吐露出来，那让汉弗莱露出了一个奇妙的表情。  
“伯纳德。”他拖长声音，带着无奈和一丝揶揄，正如很久以后他总是做的那样。而从一开始，当汉弗莱这么叫他的名字时，伯纳德总是下意识觉得自己仿佛是个什么都不懂的菜鸟，“看来你对公务员还是有很多误解啊。”  
尽管语气里带有一些调笑，汉弗莱还是认认真真地和伯纳德讲了很久公务员体制的工作，讲解之余还能引经据典，唬得年轻人一愣一愣的，伯纳德睁大眼睛，冥冥之中向进军公务员踏出了第一步。  
“而且，我们当然不是什么都不懂的化外之民。”汉弗莱补充道，冲伯纳德露出一个调皮的笑容，“我们又不是大臣。”  
最后，汉弗莱抬起手看了看时间，伯纳德注意到他的腕骨苍白而纤细。  
“我该走了。有缘再见，伍列先生。”汉弗莱将杯中最后的酒液一仰而尽，轻飘飘地离开了酒会，他没有像询问其他人那样询问伯纳德是否愿意加入自己，他知道这样单纯的孩子会在政治的漩涡中被那些没有底线的人拆吃入腹，这孩子也许更适合深造最后当一位文学教授，安稳地度过余生。而不知道汉弗莱心理活动的伯纳德眨眨眼睛，感觉鼻腔里还盈满了汉弗莱的香水味。

04  
谁也没有预料到第二次相遇来得尽然这样快，就是仅仅在第二天，牛津和剑桥的赛艇对抗赛上，伯纳德第二次见到了汉弗莱。  
对抗赛那天是英国难得的好天气，草地上和桥上挤满了人，摇着不同的校旗，喧哗声不绝于耳。伯纳德和好友被人群冲散，最后顺着人流站到了桥头。正当他趴在石栏上狼狈地喘息的时候，他抬头看到了熟悉的面孔。  
“阿普比先生？”伯纳德艰难地向汉弗莱打着招呼，他软软的金色碎发耷拉在额头上，在阳光下反射出耀眼的光，却又有些窘迫。  
但汉弗莱依旧是那副气定神闲的模样，他点了点头，此刻伯纳德才注意到与昨日的严肃装扮不同，汉弗莱今天穿着白色的运动装，他的灰色眼珠被阳光照得更加清澈和透明，在柔软的棉质织物的衬托下，他的线条柔和了许多，像一个尚且在念书的大学生，而不是八面玲珑的公务员。但在这个时候，伯纳德尚未意识到，此情此景是多么宝贵。  
他们默契地没有聊任何和政治有关的东西，而是趁着大好光阴谈文学、谈历史、谈歌剧、谈一切风花雪月。伯纳德其实早已忘记了那天到底是哪个学校摘取了胜利的果实，但汉弗莱发自内心的微笑和闪烁着兴奋的双眼让伯纳德毕生难忘。  
后来，出于一些机缘巧合和自己也说不清的理由，伯纳德放弃了成为文学教授的学术之路，转而走上仕途。他从底层的小职员开始做起，认真揣摩和学习公务员的行事准则，以远超于他人的速度往上升迁，最后在行政部里立足。  
经过生活的历练和敲打，伯纳德早已不是当年在学校里懵懂的小白兔了，反而更像一只狐狸，看起来没有威胁力，却在暗地里伸出利爪，审慎地看着周遭的一切。他常常看到汉弗莱出没于白厅，但从未正眼看过他一次，似乎早已把多年前的相遇尘封在了记忆的角落。直到伯纳德成为汉弗莱的同事时，汉弗莱才宛如第一次见他一般，伸出手握住了伯纳德的：“你好，我是汉弗莱·阿普比。”  
“您好，我是伯纳德·伍列。”伯纳德期待汉弗莱在听到自己的名字后有所反应，但后者完美无缺的表情让他失望了。这么多年来，汉弗莱并没有衰老的迹象，反而更加意气风发，据他打听，汉弗莱的晋升速度之快让所有人咋舌不已。  
汉弗莱例行公事地向他简单地介绍了一下职责就去忙自己的事，伯纳德很想问他是否还记得自己却还是理智地闭上了嘴，他说不清自己心里那股空落落的酸涩劲到底是来自何处。  
就这样，两个人平安无事地度过了很多年。伯纳德把汉弗莱视作自己的上司、导师、同事，却不敢越过一点点雷池将他纳入朋友的范围。他暗暗地观察过，尽管汉弗莱对待每个人都春风化雨般温柔，却又保持着分寸感和距离感。他喜欢歌剧、喜欢文学、喜欢艺术、喜欢一切高雅又没什么实际意义的东西。  
有时候伯纳德甚至会想象在家里的汉弗莱——或者说，褪下这身坚硬的公务员的外壳的汉弗莱到底是什么样子的。在共事了这么长时间后，伯纳德在一个黄昏时刻看到汉弗莱脸上一闪而逝的疲态后突然意识到，他再也没有见过汉弗莱穿着西装之外的模样，而那让他更加怀念起那个下午，在泰晤士河波光粼粼的映照中，穿着白色运动服的汉弗莱的模样。好像比起全身包裹得毫无裂缝的常务秘书，那才是真实的汉弗莱·阿普比。  
他忘了自己从什么时候开始过度关注汉弗莱的，当他意识到这一点的时候已经泥足深陷、不可自拔。伯纳德欺骗自己这都是下属对上司的贴心关照罢了，直到足够迟钝的哈克都委婉地指出自己的立场有些许偏差时，伯纳德才绝望地意识到，事情大条了。  
在好友的一番说教下，伯纳德终于承认了自己对爵士的欲望，转而开始担心汉弗莱察觉到了自己那些阴暗的、不可告人的秘密。他努力地掩盖突然被打开阀门的、一泻千里的情感，用拙劣的演技把自己装成心怀不乱的正人君子。当汉弗莱向他递过来文件手指触碰到他的时候，当他意识到汉弗莱换了新的香水时，当汉弗莱拖长音调带着粘腻的口吻喊着自己的名字的时候……伯纳德意识到自己的膝盖不受控制地酸软。  
伯纳德又陷入了长久的失眠，窗前的苹果树绿了又黄，在一些夜晚，他能听到苹果落地的细微声响。他在不安稳的梦里不断地梦到自己豁出去表白却被汉弗莱毫不留情地拒绝，甚至将他发配到遥远的苏格兰。汉弗莱眼中的厌弃在伯纳德清醒后还不断地让他心悸，那让他见到自己的上司后躲闪得像只做错事的哈士奇，用一种可怜巴巴又惊慌失措的目光小心地瞟着汉弗莱。  
我完了。伯纳德在心里绝望地呻吟。

05  
“不是我让你告诉我太太礼物是假的。”哈克义正言辞地指责道，那让总是试图为大臣谋福利的伯纳德感到有些受伤。  
“但我……”  
“伯纳德，伪造文件的罪名无法推卸，不能说是我指示你的，也不能被指责纵容腐败和贿赂，我将如实告知媒体，操守问题。”哈克打断了伯纳德的解释，后者皱着眉，急得满头都是汗。  
汉弗莱本无意管这件事，但伯纳德委屈的表情适时地惹到了他的共情心。他以一种维护自家鸡崽的母性情怀开了口：“大臣，我明白了操守问题的重要性，那么，是您去告诉媒体那间紧急通讯室，还是我去？”  
这段话打了个哈克措手不及，哈克难以置信汉弗莱竟敢以此要挟自己，汉弗莱正义凛然地指出在库朗人的国土上违反了伊斯兰法有多么严重。  
“五十下鞭刑还是一百下？”汉弗莱侧过头问伯纳德，后者看到了爵士眼中的狡黠。  
这件事最后还是不了了之，被圆滑地掩盖好了痕迹。哈克接待完女记者便下班离开了，而伯纳德还傻站在那里，为刚才的命悬一线战栗。过了好一会儿，伯纳德才意识到汉弗莱正在看着自己。  
“谢谢你，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德掏出手巾擦了擦自己额头上的冷汗，小声地嗫嚅道，而汉弗莱没有回应。他看到爵士向他稳稳地走来，声音里带着一丝冰冷：“伯纳德·伍列，你最近在躲着我。”  
“我，我没有。”伯纳德徒劳地否认着，他看着汉弗莱又向他走近一步，森林味道的香水将他整个人浸泡在一种近乎晕眩的感觉之中。太近了，伯纳德晕乎乎地想着，仿佛他闻的不是香水味，而是来自东方的迷魂药。  
“你有话对我说。”汉弗莱斩钉截铁的声音让伯纳德没法发出声音，汉弗莱还在靠近，而伯纳德下意识地往后退，他低着头不敢看汉弗莱，漫长的时间后感觉到自己的后背抵在坚硬冰凉的墙上，他意识到自己已经退无可退了。  
“到底是什么？”汉弗莱没有逼伯纳德抬起头，但他微微低下头，让对方的金色碎发扫过自己的额头。危险的距离让伯纳德紊乱且沉重的呼吸宛如擂鼓锤在他的心口，年轻人那副惊慌失措的模样让他既好笑又生气。  
伯纳德不知道为什么自己会陷入这样的被动局面，感觉到自己的大脑已经彻底陷入了死局，无法工作，无法思考，只能满脑子空白地接收汉弗莱的语言。最后，在汉弗莱不耐烦的表情和威逼利诱下，他脑子仿佛断了根弦一般说出了自己的想法：“我想看您不穿西装的样子。”  
这句听起来暧昧不已的话让汉弗莱挑起了眉毛，他的声音因惊异而提高：“你想对你的上司耍流氓？”  
汉弗莱有些粗鄙的话让本就窘迫不已的伯纳德脑子一下子炸了，他抬起早就发热发红的脸，直视着爵士灰色的眼珠。  
“是的，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德镇定地说出这句话。他心一横，像个豪掷出自己全部身家的赌徒，搂着汉弗莱的脖子吻了上去。这下轮到本沉浸于调戏年轻人的快乐的汉弗莱呆滞了，他紧抿着薄薄的双唇，感觉到对方坚决而混乱地在上面碾磨来啃噬去，一瞬间有点恍惚对方是否把自己的脸当成了好吃的英国香肠。  
在汉弗莱脸上亲了好一会儿的伯纳德见对方像个木桩般毫无反应，绝望地停下了自己的动作，他没敢看汉弗莱的表情，而是直接把自己滚烫的脸埋进了汉弗莱的脖颈，那里的肌肤柔软而细腻，带着早上清淡的香皂味。要不是他感受到了汉弗莱剧烈跳动的脉搏，他甚至以为自己的上司对此毫无触动。  
良久的沉默之后，他听到汉弗莱长长的叹息声。  
“伯纳德。”依旧是拖长音调的称谓，但此刻却带上了一丝溺爱。“我都教了你这么多东西，还要教你如何接吻吗？”

06  
吉姆·哈克永远也不会知道为什么第二天自己的沙发坏掉了，为什么伯纳德去叫后勤维修的时候脸红得像自己早上吃的苹果，为什么汉弗莱笑得像只偷腥成功的猫。


End file.
